Disrection and Unexpection
by SuddenJami
Summary: From the start of high school, Marth always has hanged out with girls and would constantly be bullied. However, one day someone decides to save him and he falls in love. What happens then? (One-shot: MarthxIke)


**Hello! This is probably strange getting a different story from me but I can't really write my other fanfiction without this one getting out of my system… R & R and I hope you enjoy my first yaoi fic! **

_Discretion and Unexpection _

Marth was in his classroom writing down notes and being his usual self. The person happily sitting next to him was none other than his closest friend, Samus. Marth met her as a freshman in high school and thought she was very appealing and sweet. He would always hang out with her and once in a while, Zelda or Peach would join in hanging out with him.

While finishing up, he started packing to get ready for his next up-coming class when Samus came over and asked Marth, "Hey, where do you want to eat during lunch? Oh, and that reminds me, Zelda's coming over with us today. That cool?"

The young prince smiled and said, "Of course and _Kai's_. What about Peach?"

She sighed and patted his head. "Not today, but maybe later she will. Have fun at your next class, Marth." He waved her goodbye and walked out of the classroom, both of them going their separate ways.

As Marth was walking towards his class carrying his textbooks, he saw two guys laughing and began to approach him. The prince stopped as they surrounded him, letting out devilish smirks.

One of them asked, "Where ya going princey?"

Marth stood there holding his ground without saying a word and hopefully thought they would leave. Instead, one of them pushed Marth into another man and he punched him across his face. His textbooks fell from his hands and someone from behind kicked him in the back of his leg which led him to fall into the floor.

Marth felt pain circulating throughout his body as all of them began to kick him from all directions. He grunted a few times, but still he refused to fight back. That's when someone across the halls yelled at the bullies and Marth thought it was just a teacher. Always, Marth hated bystanders who wouldn't do crap for his sake; its always the teacher. However, this time is surprised him greatly, it was an upperclassmen running towards the students.

"Oh crud. Lets get out of here." One of them said. With that, the rest of them fled, leaving Marth lying on the floor.

The junior approached the prince and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Marth didn't reply or look who it was and just grunted. He tried getting up but immediately lost his balance as he started coughing.

The worried upperclassmen held out his arm. "Come on. I'm taking you to the nurse. You can't stay there when you're bleeding and have bruises all over." Marth refused to budge so the man grabbed his arm.

Marth finally looked to see who his savior was and their eyes met; both men stared at each other's luscious blue colored eyes. The upperclassman was at least one foot taller than him, blue hair and eyes like Marth, and large muscles. Trying to get to class, Marth struggled to be released from his grip and yelled, "Let go of me! Who do you think you are?!"

The student released Marth's hand and said, "Relax, I was just trying to help. My name is Ike. Nice to meet you, I guess."

Marth stared at Ike and for some reason, he felt his face grow hot. He placed his hand on his head and murmured, "Oh no, I might have a fever…"

Ike heard what he said and sighed. "That means now have to go to the nurse. Maybe she won't be here and Dr. Mario will be…Here, let me check." He placed his hand on Marth's fore head and his face grew even hotter. Ike noticed his face turn red. "Wait, you don't have a fever but you're blushing."

Out of embarrassment, Marth pushed Ike's hand away and solemnly said, "That's absurd…Can you just help me go to the nurse?" Ike smiled at Marth and nodded.

As the prince followed Ike, he wondered why Ike would assist him even after being such a jerk. But more importantly he wondered why he blushed. He always knew he was straight and it was undeniable. He liked Samus yet, why? He didn't know how to feel, but what he knew was, he should just be his normal self.

Once they reached the nurse, Ike started walking to his class even the bell long ago rang and told Marth, "Try not to get bullied again. I'll see you around!"

Marth felt his chest tighten and asked, "Wait! C-Can…You stay with me? I'm not very comfortable with doctors…"

Ike blinked a few times then agreed. "Okay…Might as well."

The prince no longer felt pain around his chest and felt his spirits lift. They walked in together and Marth sat on the white sheeted bed as Ike leaned on the wall next to him.

Dr. Mario came in and asked, "Whats the matter boys?" He saw Marth sitting down with bruises all over him and small areas with blood. "Oh, great golly what happened this time?"

"This time?" Ike wondered.

"Yeah," Marth said. "I get bullied a lot due to my appearance. Just because I look like a girl…"

Ike began to feel bad and removed his back from the wall. He sat down next to Marth and noticed he did look feminine but he didn't care. He patted his back, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Marth smiled. "Its fine…And thank you for accepting me for who I am."

Dr. Mario took out his disinfector, bandages, and other things to help out Marth. Once he applied them, he left the room and Marth sat alone with Ike.

Realizing that Marth was alone, he noticed how close Ike was to him. His face felt warm and he knew this time, he was blushing. He didn't know what to say as he began fiddling with the bandages on his arm. He looked up to see Ike looking out the door and his eyes were motionless as if he was daydreaming. Marth wasn't sure if he should speak to him so instead, he sat there in his thoughts on why he felt so nervous around Ike. He knew he was straight, he knew, but right now, his mind was falling apart around that subject. Wait, what about Ike? Was he straight or gay? Marth had to know but bringing up the subject would make everything strange; as if it wasn't enough.

He let out a sigh and Ike asked, "Something wrong?"

Marth jumped and shouldn't have sighed. With Ike's sudden question, he didn't know what to say and just blurted out without thought, "Are you straight?"

Marth blushed madly as he covered his mouth with his hand. Oddly, Ike answered. "Um, yeah, I'm straight. Why?"

"No reason!"

"Wait, Marth are you-?"

"I'm sorry." Marth said as he interrupted Ike's sentence. "I always thought I was straight, I really did. I like a girl who's my friend but, whenever I'm with you, my heart goes nuts. I never thought I would say this but," His face grew red and began to stutter. "I-I'm gay and in l-love with you."

Ike jumped off the bed due to his instincts, but he didn't want to hurt him. He stood his ground and calmly said best to his ability, "That would explain why you blush a lot around me…Marth, I'm sorry, but I'm straight and I like Samus."

The bell for lunch had rung and Marth knew that Ike was going to say something like that, but never did he expect it was going to be his best friend. "Thank you for telling me the truth." He got off the bed and walked towards the door. "And just to tell you, Samus was the girl I liked and is my closest friend. I…hope to see you around."

During lunch, Marth sat on the benches waiting for Samus and slowly grew impatient as the sun's ray landed against him. What made his day worse was that everyone who passed Marth stared at him due to the bandages covering almost his entire body. That's when he laid down and thought about what he said to Ike. He frequently tried to get the thought out of his mind, but the scene where he confessed would constantly come back up. Was he mistaken and confessed for nothing? He didn't know but hoped that he was just lying to himself about Ike. Maybe his kindness mixed up his emotions for no one except a teacher once in a while would assist. It made him happy that Ike refused to be a bystander.

Marth stood back up and heard someone call out his name. The voice sounded it came from the left and he was correct for it was Samus running towards him with Zelda. Once they approached him, slightly panting, Marth greeted, "Hey guys! Let's go to Kai's today."

Neither of them responded at they saw Marth smile with bandages covering his face. Instead, Samus questioned, "Marth, did you get bullied again?!"

He let out a small chuckle and said, "Yeah, but now that I'm with you guys, it doesn't matter."

Zelda approached Marth and gave him a hug. "Oh Marth, I'm sorry…I wish I could help, but whenever you get bullied, I'm never there to help you."

He hugged her back. "Aww Zelda, its really fine."

A few moments later after a bit of talking, they started walking out of the school to the place Marth suggested. They crossed about two roads, passed a few places packed with other students and finally arrived. They entered a restaurant that smelled of sushi and delicious rice which was slightly packed. All three of them ordered the student special with made five dollars each and when they got their food, it had teriyaki on-top of steamed rice with two side dishes of salad and sushi.

They sat at a table near the window and began eating. They laughed, talked, and Marth was enjoying every moment being with them; but that's when Ike came in.

He entered the restaurant with two of his friends Link and Fox and went over to the counter. Trying to focus on Samus talking, Marth began to feel very uncomfortable with Ike walking around after confessing to him. He slightly shook his head and focused his attention back at Samus until she said, "Hey look, it Link."

"Yeah, you right!" Zelda agreed. "Why don't we talk to that cutie?"

Both of them got off the table and had completely forgotten about Marth who was now alone eating by himself. He facepalmed over their stupidity and continued eating. He looked out the window, watching the cars pass by. He remembered he was like this a long time ago back when he was little; always alone. He stopped eating and walked out the restaurant knowing that he was walking back that same path. Instead of avoiding it, he chose to follow it again. He thought he was better alone form the start; not having any friends nor lover because it was the inevitable.

Marth walked back the school alone when someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see who it was and it shocked him; it was Ike. He looked away and asked, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause. "I noticed you walked out while your friends were hanging out with Link. I thought you might've needed some company…"

"I noticed too…That I was meant to be on my own from the start. And why, why are you trying to make me feel better when you're talking to someone who's gay and in love with you? Why aren't you disgusted? Shouldn't you go back? Where people _are_ waiting for you unlike me?"

"I-I…Meet me after school at the back entrance gates where I will wait for you."

Ike ran off and Marth stood stunned and wondered what Ike wanted. He probably was going to apologize once again, but Marth didn't care anymore because he accepted it. He began walking again when a familiar voice called out. Before Marth could turn around to see who it was, it was Samus yelling out, "Marth, why did you leave?"

He didn't know what to say until Zelda joined in and bellowed, "You know we were just wanted to talk to him for a sec. We didn't forget about you; we never could Marth."

"Friendship is a treasured thing." Samus told Marth. "There's an old saying, 'Friends come and go' but for us, 'friends come and stay'. Never forget that Marth."

A small tear slid down Marth's face and said, "Thank you guys. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

With that, Marth spent the entire day with Zelda and Samus; eventually, Peach came over and Marth never felt so happy spending time with true friends. That time of day came again where everyone gets to go home and everyone gave Marth a hug before they left. He watched each and every one of them enter their car and ride off. He turned around and entered back inside the school to now see Ike.

Everyone corner was empty with not a single person around. He was no longer sure if Ike would remain there, but nevertheless, he continued his path. He went out the back entrance with winds slide across his hair and saw Ike leaning on the gate.

Marth walked over the grassy field and his heart began to race. A few feet away from Ike, Marth asked, "So what did you need?"

Ike turned around and approached Marth with his fists clenched with an aggravating look. "U-Um, Marth listen. I thought about your confession and, I just can't forget about it. I keeping asking myself why, but when I saw you during lunch at the restaurant, my heart began to flutter when I saw you smile and laugh. Marth, I…Want to be with you."

The prince let out a sad smile. "Ike, you're lying to yourself. You always hang out with guys, and you, yourself, turned me down. Thank you for trying to cheer me up." Marth began walking back when Ike grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Marth's face flushed furiously as Ike kissed him passionately.

Ike removed his lips and embraced him. "I don't care if were men or anything. What's important is that we have each other, Marth. I'll stay with you. Forever."

"Ike…You stole my first kiss."

He let go of Marth and grabbed his chin. "Well, then I might as well steal the second."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it because I enjoyed writing this! Don't forget to R & R and treasure your greatest friends! :D**


End file.
